Greater than the Sum of its Parts
by I Hate Allergies
Summary: Hydra wants Peter Parker. Not Spider-Man, Peter Parker. How can he keep Gwen and Aunt May safe when it's him that they want? Tony Stark and the other Avengers apparently. But when the villains either want you or want you dead, how can you keep your secrets? tasm/aos/Avengers*Edited*(been posting this on my phone so I went back and fixed most of what I missed. Should be legible now)
1. Prologue

"Peter? Peter Parker?"

Peter jumped slightly. He had been sitting with Gwen under a tree in Central Park for a few hours now. She dozed lightly in his lap now, not awakened by his movements or the woman who was speaking to him. "Who are you?" He asked warily.

"Jemma Simmons, PhD."

He smirked. "Do you always give out your qualifications when you greet people?"

"No because that would involve talking about both of my doctorates." She replied with a smile.

"Ok, now you're just bragging."

She grinned. "Maybe a little. I'm here to make offer-"

"One I can't refuse?" He asked with a laugh but the smirk slid off his face when she didn't even look slightly amused.

She sighs and picks a new tactic. "I know what it's like, being ridiculously smart, having all this brain power and nowhere to use it. I was 17 when I graduated with my PhDs and I had all this will and no place to apply it."

If Peter wasn't so freaked out, he would have made a joke about how she was still bragging. "What do you want? Who do you work for?"

She passed him a business card and his hand tightened around Gwen's shoulder protectively. "Hydra? Are you kidding me?"

"We're no longer affiliated with Antisemitism, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh that's great. World domination aside, I'm glad you've gone into indiscriminately killing instead."

"We want to achieve what's best for the world, Mr. Parker, and your work with Dr. Connors was very impressive, especially for a 16 year old."

"You're kidding right? That work turned him part lizard."

"And with the right tools, the right team, the right-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," he interrupted angrily. "There is no right with genetic experimentation. I don't know if you know this, but all of Manhattan was almost scaly."

"With a little-"

"No, there is no little anything! The answer is no!" His voice was getting louder and people were starting to look but Gwen still hadn't stirred.

The woman, Simmons, sighed. "It's a shame. I'll give you a week to rethink your answer," and Peter could only think of how bizarre it was that this woman who seemed like a real life Disney princess could be so unhinged.

She nodded to Gwen. "She'll be awake within the hour," and he feels his stomach plummet to somewhere near his shoes. "I really would reconsider, Mr. Parker. We have ways of making you comply," She said in a sickeningly sweet way.

She started to walk away and he surprised even himself when called out to her. "Simmons," he said darkly, even as he cradled the unconscious Gwen to his chest. "If I ever see you again, it won't end well."

He didn't bother to watch her leave or try to go after her because he didn't want to leave Gwen alone and didn't need Hydra knowing that he is Spider-Man on top of every thing else. All he did was remove the dart from her neck and whisper into her ear as she woke.

Peter couldn't bare to look at Gwen, not while she was crying. If he did, he just might renege on his promise to Captain Stacy again.

"Peter," she began shakily and he wanted to hug her, comfort her, tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't because he wasn't sure if lying to her was the best idea. "I should be able to make this decision, too."

"This isn't like the Other Dude!" He snapped, not saying his alter ego's name just in case Hydra still had a tail on him. "With the Other Dude, I can just not be him if it comes to that. I can throw away my suit and become an investment banker. They don't want me because of the Other Dude. They want Peter Parker. I can't stop being him as easily."

Gwen sobbed a bit harder and she went to hug him. The strength it took to duck out of the way of her arms was astounding and left him feeling physically ill.

The look on her face hurt him just as much as the break up. Her face and eyes were red which was extremely pronounced against her blonde hair; her mouth was slightly parted as she looked up at him through damp lashes.

"I don't want to look at you," she finally managed, and though this was along the lines of what he was hoping for, it didn't hurt any less.

* * *

When Jemma returned to her apartment, she was greeted by the sound of sizzling butter and smooth Jazz.

"Director?" She called out tentatively. He always made sure she are well when he came to debrief, but the music is new.

"In here, Agent Simmons."

Director Coulson was halfway through cooking a full English breakfast and Jemma couldn't help but smile. It was nice to come home to something so domestic after being threatened by 16 year old scientist.

"How'd it go today," he asked as if wondering if she got that promotion she was gunning for.

She sighed. "Well I think he is appropriately freaked out by Hydra. He has a good head on his shoulders. I think he knew not to trust them from the get go."

Coulson rested a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Yeah, but if it was someone else, they would have killed his girlfriend and anyone in a fifty foot radius. You did what was best for him, even if he doesn't know it."

Simmons nodded. "What now? This'll all be for naught if we don't get him safe before his week is up."

"Now, I have to make a call to a friend. One who sympathizes with teenage orphan scientists. One who thinks I'm still dead."


	2. Reunions and Introductions

**I was gonna wait but then I was like no I wanna get the meat of the plot started. Thanks LazeBlaze7 for the review btw. It was really reassuring to have that like within 5 minutes of posting. Read. Review. Enjoy. **

_"Phone call for you, Sir,"_ JARVIS said just as Tony settled on the love seat for Mai Tai Mondays with Pepper.

"Send it to voice mail," he barked.

_"Sir, it is my opinion that this is one phone call you will want to take, despite whichever alcoholic beverage you've assigned for this evening."_

Tony scowled which made Pepper giggle. "When did I program you to have opinions?"

_"I believe it was the time that you missed an invitation to a three day feast on Asgard. Captain Rogers got drunk for the first time in seventy years. There was a group hunt for a Bilgesnipe. Ms. Lewis got a song in her honor for besting Thor-"_

"Okay I get it!" He downed his drink. "Is it Thor, 'cause if it's Thor, tell him yes."

_"No, sir, not Thor."_

"Who is it JARVIS?" Pepper asked kindly as she leaned into Tony's shoulder. She smirked into the cocktail as she realized somewhere along the line, he became the uptight one.

_"Ma'am it's..."_ And for a second Tony was annoyed at himself for designing a computer system with a sense of drama. _"Director Coulson."_

Pepper's glass clattered the floor, even as she weakly prompted, "Let him through."

"Mr. Stark?" A familiar voice calls to them.

"Agent," Tony answered icily even as Pepper squealed next to him.

"It's Director, now. Hello, Ms. Potts."

Pepper was a little red to the face, and though she was sipping on her fourth Mai Tai before it fell to floor, he was certain she was red from happiness. "Phil, you're alive? How?"

"Shield has a very generous health plan."

"Shield? There is no Shield. The Cap took you down."

"Captain America helped with some necessary culling." The wistful air in Coulson's voice helped ease some of the (what weaker people would call) hurt.

"You're not dead? I spouted a one-liner at Loki for you." He was up by then, making Pepper another Mai Tai and himself something stronger.

"I didn't know you cared," Coulson replied though his tone wasn't unkind.

"Of course we care, Phil!" Pepper grinned as she went to hug Tony from behind. "If Steve is the first Avenger, you're definitely the second."

There was a beat of silence and then Phil said, "Thanks, Pepper, that means a lot."

"Okaay, no more Mai Tais for you Potts. All this emotion is making me gag." He sipped his aged bourbon. "Did you call for a reason, Agent? Or did you just want to break the happy news?"

"I need you-"

Tony gasped in faux shock. "Agent! Pep is right here!"

"-I need you to watch over a boy Hydra is after-"

"Hydra's still around too? God, did Steve and Natasha do anything in DC?"

Coulson gave a put upon sigh.. "Please, Mr. Stark, if you could hold your questions until after the presentation."

"By all means, continue."

"Hydra is still very much active; and it's more than we can combat. Sixteen year old Peter Parker was approached today by Hydra today having to do with his work with Dr. Connors last year, which is indirectly descendant from Dr. Banner's work on Gamma radiation. He needs protection and right now, Shield is spread too thin to provide it."

There was a beat of silence. "We'll do it, Phil."

"Excellent, thank you Pepper."

"Oh hey, have you been seeing anyone since the Cellist?"

"Oh that's a story for another day. And possibly bullet proof vests."

Pepper laughed. "I look forward to it. Call when you have a free day and I'll have JARVIS set something up."

They exchanged their goodbyes and it was silent for a moment. "Did you just ask him out? Right in front of me?"

* * *

It took everything in Peter's power not to skip school that day. He was afraid that they would see each other but it she wasn't even there so it was moot. It took even more strength not to ditch and see her. Though he looked like he was severely hungover in his hoodie and sunglasses, he vowed to get through the day and see where that left him.

As it turned out, it left him with the principal. A tinny "Would Peter Parker come to the admin's office," was broadcast over the PA. He ignored the chorus of 'ooh's and 'you're in trouble's as he shuffled out of his math class.

He walked to the secretary's desk an prepared to defend himself. "Mrs. Robinson, I swear I didn't go on a booze cruise last night-"

"Relax, Parker," she replied fondly. "I'm pretty sure all you drink is koolaid with extra powder."

Peter smiled at her. They built up a friendly report after having to write him up so much for his attendance. "You're so right, Karen, but don't think my sugar benders aren't just as bad. If it's not for my immaculate appearance today -and I haven't missed school in like 2 weeks- what's up?"

"One, don't call me Karen, that's not even my name. Two, someone's waiting for you in Mr. Ackerman's office."

Peter's eyes narrowed. Hydra said he had a week but he guessed he couldn't be surprised at villainous organization going back on their word. He tensed as he walked to the door. "Thanks, Sheila," he called absently. He didn't hear the annoyed 'not my name!'

Peter opened the door to see a man about his height half sitting on the desk looking at the colorful drinking bird endlessly dip its beak into a small glass of water. The man still hadn't looked up so Peter slammed the door behind him to get his attention.

He turned and Peter was met with the most glorious goatee he'd ever seen. It also just happened to be on the face a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. "Tony Stark," the teen choked out dumbly.

"Peter Parker. Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, let's ignore the fact that you look like you bathed in teen angst and get down to business."

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked. He couldn't stop staring at the silk tie that hid the glow of his arc reactor.

"Hey, kid, my eyes are up here," he said as he folded his arms. "And I'm here because I heard you had an encounter yesterday."

Peter scowled at his luck. Here was his idol, talking to him; the man knew him by name and he couldn't properly fanboy because he was dodging a world wide terrorist organization. If he was still with Gwen, if he hadn't been singled out by Hydra, they'd probably both be lounging on his bed staring at the posters he had of Iron man and Tony Stark he had on his wall since he was 11. "And what do you know about yesterday?" He couldn't take it if his scientific hero was in with Hydra.

"Enough to know that you need help. I can keep you and your friends and family safe from people who would want you use you."

"And you're not here to figure out Dr. Connors' or my dad's research?"

Stark fixed him with a slight smirk. "I'm Tony Stark. If I really wanted to continue Dr. Connors' research, do you think I'd go to the 16 year-old Igor to his Frankenstein? Although in this case he'd be Frankenstein and the monster."

"So you just want to help me out of the goodness of your heart? No ulterior motives?" Peter asked skeptically. The only people he explicitly trusted were Gwen and Aunt May.

"Well, Jesus, kid," Tony said raggedly because he absolutely hated when people made him be sincere. "Can a man help someone when they need it? Hydra is after you unfortunately. I don't want to see you, or anyone, really, tortured and brainwashed, 'cause that's what'd happen. You gotta know that."

Peter averted his gaze. "I know. I-I figured something like that would happen. I was just hoping that it wouldn't be so bad if I went willingly."

"You were gonna go?"

Peter refused to look up at the tone in his voice. "I'm a 16 year-old kid as you keep pointing out. How was I supposed to my aunt and girlfriend safe?"

"By taking the help offered." The teen looked up just in time to see Tony Stark flounder awkwardly in deciding whether or not to put a hand on his shoulder. Peter quirked an eyebrow and the hand fell limply. "So, girlfriend, eh?"


	3. Friend and Family

**The Huntress24: Well, since you said _please_.**

"Peter go away," Gwen said, even as she walked to her door. When she got his text, she told him not to come even as she put on something other than her flannel cat pajamas.

The knock was more persistent and she rolled her eyes. "You know, Parker, I don't remember you being this-" She interrupted herself with a squeak. She was face to face with Tony Stark complete with Armani suit and douchebag shades.

"This is your girlfriend? I'm impressed." Stark held up a hand that Peter high fived after a moment of hesitation.

"In. Now." She said as she practically dragged a multibillionaire into her home. Her life was wonderfully strange after meeting Peter Parker.

Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably but let himself be manhandled. "You know, I don't take this from anybody. You're lucky you remind me of Pepper."

She smiled genuinely despite her annoyance. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Please. I have a reputation to keep."

"Tony, this Is Gwen Stacy. Gwen, Tony Stark." Peter introduced, hands stuffed deeply into his pockets.

"Oh, thanks, Peter. I didn't even realize," she said bitingly. "Seriously, I think the condo's value just ticked up in value by a few thousand dollars."

Peter beamed. "Oh at least. I'm pretty sure my favorite Chinese place is now a four star French restaurant."

Gwen giggled before she remembered she was supposed to be angry. "Well, what's up? Last time I checked, we broke up."

"Aw, come on, Gwen. In his own twisted way, he thought he was doing the right thing." Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Did you know he was gonna go with Hydra to keep you and his aunt safe?"

Her eyes widened a fraction. "I didn't but that sounds like one of the stupid self-sacrificing things he'd do." She slapped him upside the head as he long ago trained himself not pay attention to his spider sense when she was about to hit him. "What were you thinking?"

He sighed. "I was thinking that they could capture me anyway; may as well keep you and Aunt May as safe as possible."

She searched his eyes for a moment before launching herself into his arms.

"Come on guys. Tender moments give me hives."

Gwen blushed prettily as she she backed away from Peter. "So what's up? I have Tony fricking Stark in my living room. I thought I'd only ever see him on your-" Peter clasped his hand over her mouth.

"What's changed is," he began awkwardly, taking his hand from her mouth. "What's changed is Shield and the Avengers are gonna help me keep you and Aunt May safe."

"Don't forget you, kid. We're gonna keep you safe too." Tony blanked at the intensely grateful smile Gwen gave him. This kid must have had some serious martyr syndrome for her to react like that.

"Well I'm not as important-"

Tony groaned deeply and rolled his eyes so hard his whole head turned with the motion. "Oh, God, you're a Steve aren't you? I'm gonna have to chain you up in Avengers Tower. They'll say, 'Parker, we got all the pigeons in Brooklyn and if you don't come we'll put them all down humanely!' And you'll say, 'I gotta go Gwen, I'm the only one who can save them! They're just gray doves you know!'"

Gwen giggled and Peter scowled. "Alright you two. Stark, I was under the impression that you were to talk to Gwen about whatever your plan is."

Tony ruffled his hair and Peter's frown deepened. "Right well, Gwen, the plan is to move Mrs. Parker and Peter into the tower with me until the threat is neutralized. I'm not sure we should tell your mother and siblings, and it would be kinda odd to move them to the my place with no prior warning." He pulled out his StarkPhone. "You're neighbor is Hal Bennet, professional taxidermist... Weird. Anyway, he should be getting a job offer in New Jersey. Jersey is a place where professional taxidermy is big right? Probably." With a flourish he put the phone into his inner breast pocket.

"Um... Why are you getting Mr. Bennet a job?"

He eyed the flamingo lamp that stood in the corner. "Cause it's easier than trying to teach him how to do a protection detail. Also you can't honestly tell me you'll miss his gifts."

"Well I actually rather like the the raccoon telephone he got me for my sweet sixteen," she dead panned.

"Mmm yeah, that scratchy furry headset is not at all disturbing," Peter added with a grin.

Tony grimaced. "I'm sure you're new neighbor Talia Romanova could whip something up. She is Russian after all."

"Talia Romanova?"

"Gwen's protective detail while at home. You'll have another at school." He passed her what looked like two diamond stud earrings. "Panic buttons. Touch both of them at the same time and they'll send out a distress signal and your location."

"Biometric scanners? I assume they'll be tracking my location at all times." She peered down at them. "I was gonna ask what kept them powered but I can see the black of the solar panels underneath." She could see small tendrils of copper wire surrounding the stone and her eyebrows shot up. "You didn't insert any wires. This isn't real diamond, is it?"

Tony shrugged though he didn't hide the fact that he was impressed. "I made them in the car on the way here. Didn't have much to work with." He shook his wrists at her to show his missing cuff links.

"You're telling me. The remains of my calculator and watch are still in his limo. I'm gonna have a service for them. My cellphone wants you to say a few words."

"Pete, shut up," Gwen commanded with a smile.

"Romanova will watch over your family here and you'll have another guard at school. I'd let you two stay and make out or whatever but we gotta get going."

To Peter and Tony's surprise, Gwen hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," she said quietly, voice thick with emotion. "I worry about him a lot and... Just thanks."

"No problem, Stacy. And when your done wasting your talents at OsCorp, feel free to give me a call. I'm sure I could get you an in with Pep."

She just smiled. "Peter," she hugged him again. "Call me later, okay?"

"Okay."

"What is this, the Fault in our Stars? Let's go!"

* * *

"Aunt May, I'm home," Peter called from the living room. He winced as he heard a dish fall into water.

"Peter why haven't you answered my calls? You know I obsessively clean when I'm worried. They said you left early today with- oh!"

"Mrs. Parker," Tony Stark greeted.

"Sorry Aunt May, I, er, must have lost my phone in the limo." He rubbed his head awkwardly, mussing up his hair even more. It was more like he hid it so the man wouldn't cannibalize anymore of his stuff.

"Alright, sit down. Both of you. Now." If Tony had any inclination of disobeying, it was burned up by the hard stare of the 65 year-old woman. "Peter explain."

"Um Aunt May-"

"Ah uh buh-buh," she said, stopping him with one finger in the air. "Don't tell me you want Mr. Stark to explain. I want to hear it from you."

"I wasn't gonna," Peter mumbled but he didn't even fool himself with that. He sighed. "I don't know how much you know about my dad's research or that big fiasco with Doctor Connors a month ago but I was kind of involved with it. Kind of a lot." He paused to gauge her reaction but she just stared at him wide eyed and receptive. The only indication that she was reacting was the tight balls her fists made in her lap. "I thought that'd be it but then I got approached by Hydra yesterday. The- they tranquilized Gwen."

There were twin gasps from the two adults in the room. He might've forgotten to mention that bit to Tony. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Continue. Please." She grabbed his hand and neither of them was sure who she was trying to comfort.

"Er, I'm actually not really sure. Tony could explain this part better." Peter looked to Tony pleadingly.

"I was contacted by Shield who has an informant in Hydra. Shield as you may know was taken down, but they're rebuilding. They heard about Peter and how he refused to join. They knew he was in danger so they asked me to grant him asylum while they neutralize the threat."

"Oh, Petey. Is that why you've been acting so odd these past few months?" Tony frowned because as far as he knew, this only came up yesterday. She pulled him into a hug. "And here I was just blaming it on your Uncle Ben's death and puberty!"

Peter snatched himself from his aunt's grip so deftly, he was afraid they might find out his secret. He could feel the burn in his cheeks. "Nope Aunt May, none of that." He refused to acknowledge the man in the room who was now snickering. "You know this means we'll have to leave home for a while? Like tonight?"

She smiled weakly. "Peter, I'd do anything to keep you safe so don't say that like its problem. Besides, where ever you are, that's my home."

Tony cleared his throat. "As sweet as this is, hallmark moments make me itch. Pack lightly. You won't need much."

Peter jogged easily up the stairs and stared at his room. His father's glasses and brief case, pictures of them from when he was a kid, jeans and shirts. It was relatively easy to pack except he wasn't sure what to do about his suit. Any gallivanting as Spider-Man was immediately off the table as he was now being followed by at least two covert organizations and Tony Stark. He didn't need the extra heat he'd get from being outed as a superhero. All the same, he couldn't just leave the thing. If- when Hydra came snooping around, he didn't want them to find it. He decided the best course of action would be to take it with him and hide it. He stuffed it, along with his spare web shooters and cartridges under the dark bottom flap of his suitcase.

"Aunt May, Tony, I'm ready-" Peter's stomach fell through the floor as he walked into the living room.

"I am Iron man," he watched his twelve year-old self shout on the small TV. He then proceeded to run around the backyard shooting at invisible foes with little pews.

"Oh, God, please kill me now." Peter mumbled through his hands. He could feel himself blushing from the roots of hair to halfway down his torso. The pathetic pews of 12 year old Peter mercifully stopped but he still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Come on, Mr. Stark he's finally finished. Aunt May came and kissed his cheek. "Next time, don't lie to me, for two months no less. I don't care if you were trying to keep me safe. Not your job, Petey."


	4. The Gift of Knives

**I was going to wait to post this but I'm waaaay too excited. This chapter and the next few are some of my favorites. Like out of everything I've ever written ever. I've been spitting these out like I'm getting paid for it but I can't promise the same diligence in the future. **

"Hello, Peter Parker, Mrs. Parker," A curvy woman with full lips greeted. "I'm Darcy Lewis, Tony's assistant. God that dude's been giving me hell today. Not that that's any different than another day but really he texts me that he needs me to find a job for a taxidermist in Jersey, buy his condo and find him a new one and this all before 11 am. God, I feel like I'm in some scifi version of the Devil Wears Prada." She looked at their blank expressions. "Sorry, it's been a helluva day and it's only 2 pm. I'll show you to your suite. Do you need help with your things?"

After the wave of rambling, May finally got her bearing. "Oh, no dear, it's not much, we can manage."

"Oh nonsense, Steve insists. Steve?"

"Oh really, dear-"

"Ma'am please, it's the least we could do," Steve said as he climbed out the woodwork.

"Oh please, the least you could do was give us- oof!" Peter grunted as his aunt elbowed him in the side.

"Peter please, if the man wants to help let him." She said a bit breathily.

Steve flashed a dazzling, all-American smile at Aunt May as he lifted Peter's and her suitcase over his shoulders like they were stuffed with helium.

Peter watched in horror as Darcy Lewis and his Aunt May ogled the towheaded, too tight t-shirt wearing Steve guy as he walked toward the bank of elevators. "Wow, is that Captain America?" She side lipped to the younger woman.

"Yep," Darcy grinned.

"Wow. The Cold War propaganda when I was in high school had nothing on the real deal."

Darcy looked at her with shiny admiring eyes. "Can I be you when I grow up? Please? Seriously, I think you just out-ogled Tony Stark."

"A national treasure should be saluted," was all the older woman said.

Peter groaned. "I didn't realize that you could salute with your eyes for 3 minutes without blinking."

Aunt May laughed. "Like I'd take tips from you on how to celebrate America. You washed the flag."

"You washed the flag?" Darcy asked with a frown. "Nobody washes the flag."

"Aren't you supposed to be showing us to our room, Ms. Lewis?" He asked irritably as they finally shuffled onto the elevator.

"Right, sorry, I tend to get a little patriotic when Steve comes around. JARVIS?"

"_Yes, Miss Lewis?_"

"Takes us to the Parker's suite please.

"_Of course_."

"What was that?" Aunt May asked looking around the cramped lift.

"JARVIS," replied Steve. "I can't remember what it stands for but it's an artificial intelligence that runs the building."

"Wow," said Peter, glad to be thinking of anything other than their previous topic. "JARVIS do you service anything other than this tower?"

"I run many of the homes that Sir has had time to install me in."

"What about mobile things? Theoretically, you could be installed in laptops and cellphones and tablets. You could basically kick Siri's a- er behind." He said with an apologetic glance to his aunt.

"_I could but Siri works only because she is a glorified search engine. My memory banks take up a whole floor of the tower. Any mobile device I'm connected to would have tone done over a wireless network otherwise-_"

"You're functions would be severely limited."

"I don't mean to interrupt geek speak but we've been on the floor for like two minutes and you still haven't gotten off the elevator. You can literally speak to him in anywhere in the tower."

Peter looked around and blushed, realizing that he was the only one still there. He didn't even notice when it stopped or when the three other people shuffled out. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

She smirked. "Don't be, kid. Nerds fit in here perfectly. I'll talk to Tony about getting you clearance to some of the labs. Any particular area of study?" She asked as they walked to suite 1803.

"Computer programming, biology, chemistry, I don't know, that's all the classes I've taken at school so far."

"A regular renaissance man, eh? Yeah, you'll fit in great. Just make sure you brush up on some physics, too." He smiled and she sighed. "Come on, let's go rescue Steve before your aunt undresses him with her eyes again."

Peter scowled. "You and your boss must have some serious allergy to being nice to people."

* * *

_"Talia Romanova is nice. Scary, but nice. She came over with a gift basket. Of course under the wine and cheese were like a dozen knives that she hid around the house but, you know, I feel really safe."_

"A gift basket of knives," Peter replied into his cellphone incredulously. "Well, she is a Russian Spy."

He smiled at her tinny giggle. "So how is it in your tower, fair Rapunzel?"

"Mortifying. I think Aunt May has a crush on Captain America and I embarrassed myself in front of a computer. A computer, Gwen. How is that even a sentence? That is a mad-lib a best."

She laughed again as the conversation lulled. "_Peter are you... You know what, meet me at lunch by the gym, okay?_"

"Okay. And for what it's worth I'm really sorry about... About everything."

There was silence and Peter could almost see her biting her lip._ "We'll talk about tomorrow. You never know who could be listening."_

Peter nodded. "Yeah, probably shouldn't have mentioned the Russian Spy thing then?"


	5. If You Can Dodge Insults

**honestly, I don't know the meaning of "leave them wanting more" so here's another chapter. Currently by back log is all gone. Notice the slight changes. This is now humor and angst.**

"I came here to hit ninth graders with dodgeballs and chew bubblegum and I'maaaalll out of bubblegum."

A man in big aviators, white t-shirt and purple basketball shorts with matching sweatbands stood in the center of the gymnasium. He tossed a red kick ball from hand to hand.

"Um, Coach Barton, I got some bubblegum right here if you want."

A slow grin spread across his face. "Kowalski!" It was deathly silent for a moment. "You get an A for the day. You can sit out if you want. Everybody else, try not to get hit. If you can survive for 5 minutes you get an A for the quarter. If you hit me," he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"That's Hawkeye?" Gwen asked as she watched the blood bath of thirty 14 year-olds try and fail to dodge the onslaught of red rubber balls. "I'm so glad we don't have PE anymore."

Peter shrugged. "I probably could beat him if I didn't hold back." His brow furrowed at the thought of trying not to dodge.

"About that," she said, bringing her eyes to him. "Are you gonna tell them about the... IBS?"

Peter frowned. "Irritable bowel syndrome?"

"No, Peter. The..." She looked around. "I meant the Itsy Bitsy Spider."

"I don't need Hydra after me for another reason. He'll just have to retire until all this blows over."

"What if it doesn't though? And I really don't think that keeping more secrets will help."

Peter sighed. "You're probably right, just not now okay? I haven't been there a full day and honestly, I'm not even really sure if I trust them."

"They are helping you. Helping us and Aunt May."

"Yeah but why? Helping me because they want to or because they just don't want Hydra to have me?"

Gwen sighed. "The two aren't mutually exclusive. But it's your secret and I'll support you."

Peter smiled gratefully. "Thanks Gwen, and I promise I'll tell them eventually, once I'm sure they won't use him." She nodded. "Hey, I.. Uh about-"

Gwen frowned at her phone. "Crap, I have to get the work I missed yesterday." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Later okay? You should probably get the work you missed too."

Peter looked at her searchingly. "Yeah... Okay. Later."

* * *

"Doctor Banner," Peter greeted. "I'm Peter Parker. JARVIS said you were expecting me."

Bruce looked up from his electron microscope and smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

Peter shook it and grinned. "Technically, we kinda met already." He handed Dr. Banner an old Kodak picture of his mother pregnant standing next to his father and thinner version of Bruce with jet black hair.

"Well look at that," Bruce said with a serene smile. "You know, you'd look just like him if you actually combed your hair and put those on," he said, gesturing toward the glasses resting in his breast pocket.

"I've been told. So I thought Tony said-"

Just at that moment, Tony walked in dressed in a greasy band tee and dark wash jeans. Peter tried not to stare at the glow in his chest. "We are here, man," he looked to Peter, "boy, to figure out why Hydra has its college recruiters after him." He snatched the picture from Banner's fingers. "Baby Bruce and fetus Parker. Adorable. Almost as adorable as-"

"I swear, if you finish that sentence, I will reprogram JARVIS so that he sounds like the psychic from Poltergeist."

Tony smirked. "Are you even old enough to see that movie? I can install a night light in your bedroom if it gave you nightmares."

"It wasn't so bad. It came out a loong time ago. What was the rating again? You should remember. Weren't you my age when it came out?"

"Alright, you two," Bruce chastised, though he had to force the small smile off his face. "Hydra, remember? I hear you had a hand in the the Lizard thing."

Peter looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I thought I was helping. He wanted to regrow his arm I- we didn't now the side effects."

Tony nodded. "Nobody blames you, kid. What I want to know how this is related to Banner's research besides the fact that it turned its subjects into big green angry monsters."

Peter shrugged and turned to the man in question. This was the first time he heard that they were connected besides the one picture he had of them together.

"I was trying to recreate the serum, he was trying to recreate the effects using a different method. Eventually he left to work for OsCorp."

"There, he created the equation that helped with the mutation but took with him to the grave... Until I found it that is." The I should have left well enough alone was unspoken. "Doctor Connors wasn't all mad sciencey until he regrew his arm, which, now that I say it out loud, might not be true, but he wasn't turn the city-into-sleestaks crazy."

Tony's eyebrow shout up. "You watched Land of the Lost?"

Peter shrugged, "The Will Ferrel version."

He pinched his brow. "Out. I can't talk to infants right now."

Banner sighed heavily and Peter raised his hands in submission. "Hey, it wasn't me this time, Doc. You know, my Aunt May is looking for a bridge partner-"

"_SO_... The only reason we don't have green people running around is because of-"

"Spider-Man," Tony finished.

"You don't think he's part spider like the cleverly named Lizard?"

"Maybe. If they used the same process, he could be just as mentally unstable. Did he seem mentally unstable to you?"

Peter tried not to seem as uncomfortable with the topic as he actually was. Even as he thought that this would be a good time to come clean, his mouth worked faster than his logic. "I, uh, didn't really get to talk to him much. He only had time to ask me and Gwen to prepare the antidote before he took off to fight Doct- the Lizard."

"Well he goes out and fights petty criminals, so he might have a few screws loose." Tony said thoughtfully.

"Hey! And I might be biased because he saved my life and everyone in Manhattan, but he seemed pretty okay to me. I mean, I didn't see Earth's Mightiest there helping."

Tony looked at Bruce in a way that Peter couldn't interpret. "Well most of us were out of town. Natasha- Talia Romanova- was in DC with the Cap taking down Shield and Hydra. They did a pretty shitty job in hindsight-"

"-You can say that again-"

"I was in Malibu trying to rebuild my house after, it, you know ,fell into the ocean. Thor was in Asgard, still is, and Barton was called out for some bogus mission in Rio. The only Avenger who was here-"

"Was me, and I would have gone out if it got too hairy, but I don't think calling the Big Guy out would have been the best idea. You don't call in a jackhammer to push buttons on sensitive equipment."

Peter nodded and tried to quash that feeling in the back of his mind that it was the Avengers fault that Captain Stacy died. He did however let himself ruefully hope that he didn't get too close to Tony and Doctor Banner. He had a pretty shitty track record with keeping father figures alive. Peter shook himself out of his own thoughts and frowned at the sympathetic, knowing looks the two men were giving him. "I don't know, Clash of the Unjolly Green Giants. Could've had pay per view."

"I've been saying that!" Tony shouted enthusiastically. "You should've seen him during the battle of New York. Ruined my floor with the bad guy. Glorious."

Bruce ignored him. "What about those webs he's been using? Do you know anything about that, Peter?"

Tony pulled up the 3D display and showed what looked like a cylindrical fishing net. "I've collected some samples around the city, but they decay too fast to really be able to analyze properly. As far as I can tell, it's similar to carbon nanotubes."

"Well, they are carbon nanotubes," Peter bit his lip. He didn't want to give to much away about his hand in creating the web. "Well at least that's what they were working on at OsCorp. I don't wanna say too much, I'm talking to the CEO of Stark Industries here. This is basically corporate espionage."

Tony scoffed. "I'm not the CEO anymore. Besides, I've been producing carbon nanotubes since before I was Iron Man. What I'm curious about is how Spider-Man developed his so that it would be sticky and strong yet biodegradable."

"Well when you put it that way, also seeing as I don't actually work for OsCorp... I've been looking into it, too." He could at least point them in the right direction without incriminating himself. "For the sticking, wouldn't it be fairly simple to treat the 'web' with a sticky resin? As for the web itself, replace the carbon with a carbon like molecule, one that reverts back to its original state after exposure to sunlight or air or whatever. I haven't really been able to test it. Turns out, people don't like it when you break into there business to ask a girl out. Or, you know, crap on the laws of nature." Peter shrugged.

Tony smirked. "Their loss, kid."

* * *

"I don't think I've had spaghetti like this since, 1941, ma'am."

She giggled. "Please, call me Aunt May. Everybody does eventually. And I should hope so, I pulled out one of my momma's old recipes just for you." She didn't bother to mention that she hoped to feed herself and Peter with the batch he was currently finishing off."

"Well, that's really kind of you," thanked Steve. "Makes me wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

Aunt May frowned. "Were are you going? If you don't mind me asking. I understand if its tight-lipped, hush hush."

Steve's smile faltered a bit. "It seems like I'm not the only one who survived certain death during the war. Me and Sam- you haven't met him, he's visiting his sister right now- were gonna go looking for him, for Bucky."

Aunt May's heart clenched. She knew the story well, going to school during a time when nationalism was taught more strictly than math. "You find him. If what they said was true when I was a girl, he was your best friend." Steve nodded in agreement. "How long will you be gone?"

She saw Steve physically steel himself. "As long as it takes. But I may just have to come back every now and again, if you make spaghetti like this, Aunt May."

She patted his hand gently before pulling him into a hug. "You come back as often as you want, sweetheart. Just make sure you eat you're spinach so I don't worry."

He pulled away and grinned. "Hey. I got that reference."


	6. The Way to the Heart

**Here's me, not knowing that they changed the formatting and that I had to use actual page breaks to take a break, that along with posting the first few chapters half asleep, made them almost unreadable so I went back and edited them. Those and this should be a bit easier on the eyes. Enjoy the calm before the storm. SHIT'S ABOUT TO _GO DOWN_**

Gwen hugged Peter in the lobby. "I brought gifts. Not knife-basket gifts of course," she said with a smile over her shoulder to Talia, "But, cookies."

"Avengers?" Peter asked as he picked up one decorated with a mini arc reactor.

"Seemed appropriate," she said with a shrug.

"And the Spider-Man ones?" He asked as he bit into the red, blue and black iced sugar cookie.

"Well it felt rude to leave him out after he saved the city, too. It was Talia's idea. She even helped me bake."

"The Black Widow baking? Is it the end of the world?" He grabbed one of his own cookies- a primed bow on a purple background- and ate it in a single bite.

"I don't know Clint, it was fun. It reminded me of Kolkata."

Barton frowned. "Did we even go on the same missions?" He rolled his eyes. "You guys missed the show today. Flash Thompson joined in. I almost let him hit me a few times. On a related note, do you want some gum? I have _way _more gum than I know what to do with suddenly."

Peter snorted. "Come on Gwen, Ms. Potts wants to meet you." He nodded a greeting to the redhead.

She might have let out a meep as he led her to the bank of elevators. "She wants to meet me?"

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "Did you just gulp?" He laughed. "You totally just gulped like a 1940's cartoon."

She pushed him gently, though he stumbled like she was full of hidden strength. "Sorry we can't all be the picture of grace when we meet our heroes, I mean I'm sure when you met-"

"Alright, sorry, sorry," he interrupted with a glance back to Barton and Talia. She smirked and he matched it, grabbing a black and red hourglass cookie. "And yes, she wants to meet you. Don't tell anybody, but I think Tony Stark has been saying nice things."

_"Destination, Mr. Parker? Miss Stacy?"_

Gwen jumped and nearly dropped the platter but, of course, Peter caught it easily. "What was that?"

"JARVIS, the AI butler. Ms. Potts, J."

_"Of course."_

She bumped her shoulder to his. "Ooo you're on a nickname basis with the computer. You're fitting in well."

"Yeah, but not as well as if I made cookies. I should have thought of that."

"I'm sure if you looked really hard, you could find something to bond over."

He gave her look that she could only meet with a half grin and an eyebrow raise. "You could at least argue with Tony about who likes him more."

Peter grimaced. "I'd say never meet your heroes but Ms. Potts is, like, everything you'd thought she would be and more."

The doors opened and he led the way through the mostly empty offices. "So Tony Stark isn't what you thought he would be?"

"No he's exactly like I thought he would be too, I guess. I just thought that when I met him, I'd have 12 calendar models on my arms too. And cool sunglasses." At Gwen's incredulous look, he shrugged. "I was eleven. Cool sunglasses seemed important at the time."

"First lesson, Mini Me: Cool sunglasses are important _all _the time." Tony was wearing reflective aviators as if to prove a point. "No calendar models 'til you're 18 though."

Peter groaned. "I don't think I'll ever live that video down."

"No, probably not," said a voice with a tinkling laugh. Pepper Potts (Peter didn't even want to know how she had seen it) walked out from a glass office, leather briefcase in her hand that coordinated with her shoes and belt. "You must be Gwen Stacy."

She looked at the woman in slack-jawed wonder. "Funny," Peter whispered to Tony. "I've only ever seen you look at Ms. Potts like that." Tony didn't even try to deny it.

Gwen only managed a squeak before shoving the platter in the older woman's face. "Yep! Cookie?"

"Don't mind if I-" Tony began, but pulled back his hand slowly at the evil look the teenager threw at him. "Never mind. Pepper? Cookie?"

She laughed again, snagging a green cookie with a purple hazmat symbol. Gwen finally let Tony get one, too.

"Wow, these are delicious," She replied kindly.

"Thank you, Ms. Romanova helped."

Peter could only watch the exchange, amused, as Tony spit out his arc reactor cookie, claiming poison.

* * *

"Are those cookies?" Darcy said by way of greeting. "God, you're a lifesaver. Literally. You're saving Dr. Foster's life right now. _And _they're Avengers themed?" She hugged Gwen, despite not even knowing her name. "You know what, Parker, I'll totally overlook the fact that you brought someone to a restricted area if you let me snag a few of these."

"Hey, JARVIS said we should come down here and help you feed your wayward physicists!" Peter defended. "And you know, Aunt May would probably help you if ask nicely. We had to get takeout yesterday cause the Cap ate everything."

Darcy's eyes sparkled with appreciation. "I knew I loved that woman for a reason!" She looked back to Gwen, a bit more sober. "Sorry. Darcy Lewis. Stark's PA."

"I'm Gwen Stacy, Peter's… friend," she replied hesitantly.

"Mmhm," she began, not having the heart to tell them that Tony gossiped more than, well, her, the teenage girl. "Well since, you're here and you provided the treats, you may as well meet the rest of the crew."

If Gwen had anything to say about that, Darcy didn't hear as she was already opening the lab doors. "Janey! I've procured you sustenance!" She grabbed a hammer cookie. "Look! Thor themed! It has Myeh-Myeh on it!"

That got the slight scientist's attention. She turned around, heavy lidded and dressed in rumpled plaid and jeans. "Darce-" She didn't get to finish, as the assistant shoved the food in her mouth without thought. "Darcy. How many times have I told you not to do that," she chastised, though she finished that cookie and absently reached for another.

Gwen handed it to her and she bit into it, not even acknowledging the teenagers. Peter wasn't sure she actually knew they were there. "How many times have I told you to eat more?" Darcy countered. "Cause I'm pretty sure it's the same number."

Peter leaned into Gwen and stage whispered, "I was gonna ask why she had to feed physicists when she was Tony's assistant, but now I see."

That brought Jane's attention to them. She flinched, before scowling. "I thought there was an age minimum for entering the labs. For legal reasons."

"Sorry, she gets grumpy when she's hungry and tired, and to be fair, Jane, you totally ignored them. Gwen, Parker, this is Doctor Foster. Jane, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. You didn't even thank Gwen for dinner."

"Oh! That's them?" Dr. Foster asked in a way that Peter did not like at all. Then her gaze softened. "Thanks, Miss Stacy," she said as she grabbed five more cookies. "Sorry, I tend to get absorbed in my work."

Gwen nodded. "I get it." She looked around the room, noting the star charts and the 3D models that littered the lab. "Astrophysics, right?" She didn't notice the look of surprise on Jane's face (or the look of pride of on Peter's for that matter). "It's not really something we've learned yet, but I recognize some of the math you've been doing from practice problems we've had." She looked to Peter and he nodded in agreement.

"And I've been reading up on string theory. Not really enough to be of any use, but it was interesting." He peered at some of the diagrams. "Is this a 3D model of Juan Maldacena's Holographic Principle?"

Darcy recognized that gleam in Jane's eye and grumbled. "I'm surrounded by nerds." As Jane explained her work to people that could actually understand it ('4D' and 'theoretical' were tossed around), she still managed to scarf down the rest of her cookies and a few that were still left on Gwen's tray.

There was a knock at the lab door. "Oh, good, Darcy, you're here." She waved at Doctor Banner with a smile. "I thought I was going to have to drag Doctor Foster out."

"Nah, Gwen is helping me feed our workaholic." Banner's brows shot up.

"Gwen Stacy?" She turned at her name. "Peter told me a lot about you." Both teenagers blushed and Darcy could only meet Jane's eyes with a knowing smile. "I'm Doctor Banner."

Recognition flitted across her face. "Oh! You're Dr. Banner?" She turned away from him, working on her tray. "Talia Romanova and I made a special cookie for you."

"Cookie? Black Widow?" He glanced to Darcy who was just as surprised as he.

"Voila! And if you don't like it, she told me to say it was her idea." A plain cookie sat broken in the middle of the tray and the Hulk themed cookie sat in the center of its pieces as if it burst through.

Dr. Banner's eyes shot up and a small smile played on his face. "I… thanks." He shuffled a bit as he bit into the cookie. "It's good. I like the presentation. Very…" he furrowed his brow as he looked for the right word. "I don't know. You could go on the Next Great Baker with those."

Darcy smiled shooting a quick text to Tony. _We __**have **__to snag this girl from OsCorp._

* * *

"Jane's nice," Peter said as they ate whatever food they could find in the communal kitchen.

"I'm sure she would've been nicer if you hadn't insulted her."

"Okay, yeah, _maybe_ but you have to admit she was kind of a mess."

"Passionate, I think." She dipped her apple into the peanut butter and munched it. "Besides, I've seen you worse."

He shrugged, but then looked at her in a way that made her sit straighter. "Gwen."

"Peter Parker." She answered.

"Gwen I-I'm sorry, you know that right?" He grabbed her hand stared into her eyes.

"Of course I do," she replied. "It hurt, not gonna lie. But I know why you did it."

He wondered vaguely if she could feel the tightness in her chest like he felt in his. "I love you. More than Jane loves your baking."

Gwen grinned. "I love you, too." Her grin fell a little. "_All_ of you. You understand? Everything that makes you _you._"

"Even the ridiculous Tony Stark hero worship?"

She rolled her eyes. "All of it. The science geek, the guy who helps even when Flash could kick his ass. You are meant for great things Peter Parker and you have to know that you'll get there because you are the geek _and _the hero, not because you're one or the other."

Peter looked at her like she was better than any new invention from Tony Stark. "Gwen Stacy…" He started though he didn't know how to finish. Instead, he just kissed her deeply, pulling her to his lap.

She kissed him, parting her lips at the gentle prodding of his tongue. She'd kissed him before, but this time, she felt like she was drowning in fire. She couldn't breathe as his hands roamed up and down her torso, touching the underside of her breasts. She pulled back just long enough for air, and for her brain to wonder if JARVIS was the one to raise the temperature of the room or if that was just her.

In a moment, they were at it again and, as she straddled his waist, she could feel him growing hard beneath her. She was far from experienced, but it still made her grin into his mouth. His hands grazed up her thighs with light touch and a jolt of electricity jolted from her chest down to her belly and then back again. She shivered against him which made him groan into her mouth.

"_Mr. Parker, Miss. Stacy."_

Gwen jumped and, if Peter hadn't had a good grip on her thighs and lower back, she would have landed on the floor. " Yes, JARVIS?" He answered, getting a hold of his breathing.

"_This area of the tower is constantly monitored by cameras. As such, what you're doing right now is rapidly leading toward illegal."_

Gwen blushed from her roots and down her neck. He wondered if it further. "You're right, Peter. It's possible to be absolutely mortified by a computer." He just laughed.

"Come on, Gwen. I'll show you my stamp collection."

She yelped and giggled as he stood-up with her still wrapped around his waist.

* * *

"Doctor Connors, Tell me what you know of Peter Parker."

He frowned. "Leave the boy alone. He has been through enough."

"Please, Doctor," the man said condescendingly. "Make this easy for us. It will be easier for you, too."

This time, he said nothing.

"How noble, Doctor, but we have ways of making you comply."

And even as the roughly dragged the one-armed doctor out of his cell, he sent up a silent apology to the Parkers and their son.


End file.
